


Supernatural: The Chronicles Of Meta-Fiction

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angels, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Human Experimentation, Humor, Love, M/M, Meta-Fiction, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Survival, debriel, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heavy war between Heaven and Hell, Metatron finally gains his new role as playing God and decides it is time to take everything to a higher level and a fresh new start. Lucifer, the king of hell is walking free onto earth again, searching after Sam and Dean. Bobby is sure to shoot Dick Roman's head this time. Gabriel gets resurrected from the death, and Castiel who still turns out to be human, both chose to bring the band back together as before. Samandriel is back and ready to take revenge on Crowley, Lilith and Azazel are still worshipping and obeying royally to Lucifer's orders like esclaves whilst making up genius and demonic plans, Meg is protecting her unicorn or Clarence, as so is Ruby spying on the Winchester brother's for the king of hell, Gadreel wants Sam's brain on a stick and the other angels that want Castiel's head on a plate are Anna, Uriel, Hael and Bartholemew. It's all starting to form a great big mess down there on Earth as everyone wants revenge, but that's all gonna change when Metatron wash out their brains and powers so they all can start a new life again, as human. And let's not forget, Metatron is writing the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: The Chronicles Of Meta-Fiction

“Did you really think you could trick down the trickster yourself, bro?” Gabriel sneered at Lucifer's face with flames going off into his eyes. His hands were balled into fists, and his legs were shaking from anger. “An angel blade, really Luci?”  
  
“Oh brother, you learned all your filthy little Trickster tricks from me. Do you think you ever can beat me, _Lucifer_? I am the one who created demons, and hell, if they aren't the most adorable and succesful creatures ever created, in contrary with you irrelevant angelic asses. I am proud to consider myself as the king of hell. I fancied God myself, loved 'em, but this is what happened and Michael had me cast out of Heaven. If there is one stupid still existing asshole who brought it all to this, it's our father himself.” Lucifer gritted his teeth together, staring back at Gabriel with rage, a vein popping from his head.  
  
Sam and Dean both had an Angel blade and a demon knife into their hands, Cas standing right beside them with a gun, ready to fire the one who attempted to come near them. “Oh come on, Sam. I thought we were a little couple?” Ruby said in a small vulnerable voice, trying to come closer but Sam raise his knife in defense.  
  
“I don't think so, Ruby. It's over, and you're maybe back from the death but still, if you come any closer I will put this right through your demonic heart.”  
  
“Oh, don't be such a flirt.” She giggled evilly.  
  
Suddenly, the huge doors of the waiting room opened. Every demon, every Angel, even Sam, Dean and Castiel paused and turned quiet. There was a man standing into the doorway, a playful and yet vicious grin. He was short, and old. They all stared at him, blinkng and tilting their head, unsettled. “Well, what a bitter silence. Isn't it?” He started laughing, making it less uncomfortable but even more confusing for anyone else. He sighed, clasping his hands together. “Well, guys. Don't remember me?” He cocked his eyebrow up. No one knew what was going on, and they didn't felt like trusting him.  
  
“You don't remember Metatron, the prophet?” The man snapped again, an offended look onto his face now. “Wow, well how nice to see you guys back - oh wait, you don't _recognize_ me...” He sighed and dropped his hands by his sides before he decided to step closer to them, “Anyway, now you'll have to call me God instead of Metatron.”  
  
“What?” Anna frowned, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, dear friends...right in front of you is the new god.” Metatron smirked, pulling each hand of his onto his hips. “And guess what? It's time for a refreshing start for us all, how does that sound?” He winked.   
  
“What is this, some kind of a joke?” Someone in the crowd said, and everyone turned to look at Crowley. “Not that I'm concerned, but what would make _you_ god?”  
  
“Great question. God left. It's like he doesn't care about us anymore, and I'm not saying that he doesn't but it could be a possibility. He's left because he couldn't bear watching you all fight for each other, Heaven and Hell, Demon and Humans and Angels, it's too much. And since I'm the only one who understands him, I've got to sit on one of the top seats now. And I've got it all planned just as I want it. God created a mistake, but I know how to get you all to live happily ever after.” Metatron explained, arms folded over his chest proudly.  
  
“You can't do that, you son of a bitch!” Dean screamed, narrowing his eyebrows.  
  
“Oh, one day you'll be grateful for what I ever did for you, Dean. In fact, all of you, Demon and Angels will be grateful when I turn you all into humans. Everything will be so much easier, It might be delicate to get used to all this at first...but we'll eventually get to the main thing that I want you guys to comprehend.”  
  
“That is?”  
  
“Monster interacting with humans.” Metatron said, and suddenly, everyone gasped into the room. “Oh, what now. Do you even know how it feels to see our kinds fight against each other? You clearly don't. You've all disappointed the man who was recently upstairs, all watching you slaunter each other, every creation of his dying every second around the globe, bleeding to its death.  It's a huge agonazing sting into his heart, but all of you seem to be careless. You angels all turned into rebels, and you Winchester's, it is a shame really. What makes you better when you want to get revenge on someone?” He questioned, and the room turned silent. They all shared distanced looks, no idea how to answer Metatron's question without to be certain to have the right answer.  
  
Metatron sighed and shook his head, before he raised his hand, everyone looking up with an astonished look, before he snapped his fingers and they zapped into an unknown place. Well, except for the angels...  
  
“Is this...Heaven's Green Room?” Castiel asked, feeling like it's been so long since he had gotten here. The last time, he and Zachariah had held Dean hostage when Sam was about to kill Lilith without knowing that he was about to free Lucifer from his cage.  
  
Metatron started grinning again, hands onto his hips contently. “That's right, Castiel. This is the room where Angels managed reality. You know, this is one of my favourite. I love the luxury atmosphere whenever I come here, just to get some inspiration and - well, let's not lose any more time. I'll just tell you what will take place.” He smirked and snapped his fingers, making chairs appear behind everyone so they could sit down. They all sat down slowly, confused. “Ever heard about The Chronicles Of Meta-Fiction?”  
  
“No, what's that supposed to be?”  
  
“It will be the next bible, the new one. I'll be be the narrator directing with my riting skills, starring all of you, including Sam, Dean and Castiel. I mean, don't you all think it's time to make the bible a little more...exhilarating? After all, it'll be a bible without Angels and Demons killing each other, and also, not about god. But about how humanity and monsters can learn to live in peace together. Wouldn't that be a sweet lesson?” He suggested, lightly cracking his muscles but none of them were generous enough  to speak up and deny or taking it as a great offer. The room remained reticent, yet again.  
  
Metatron sighed, rolling his eyes ever so slowly, irritated and annoyed. “What is going on with you guys?  Am I wearing your grand mother's clothes? Do I smell bad? Oh come on - no last words to tell papa before you all get sent down to paradise?”  
  
“I don't get it - why are you doing this Metatron?” Castiel frowned, “You've been playing hide and seek, just like Gabriel did. But you were from the prophecy bussiness, you were meant to do what God asked you to do. So why didn't you keep playing your own role?”  
  
“Oh, Castiel. You are right, but still, you're not almost there. I was the Phrophet of Enoch, and what for one!” He started chuckling  in the most idiotic way, 'causing Castiel's eyebrows to furrow. “But...what a boring shift, I thought. And then something popped into me: reading books. That's what humans do, and it's quite good to be honest. And then, God asked me to bring him a nice little visit for a tea party. He told me he was done, and that, since I read books and love writing, should be the new one cleaning the mess all of you angels, demons and humans have made. I accepted to take his place in, and here I am, intending on sending you all to a new happy start.” He bumped his fist against the table, sending them all jumping. “Now, in case you need advice, I'm in service. Just a quick pray and you'll be send directly over to me. Now....”  
  
“What, now?” Uriel and Batholemew said in unison, anxious.  
  
Metatron narrowed his eyebrows and put on a smirk onto his face, before he raised his fingers. “May the odds be ever in your favor, and remember, _God_ is watching over _you_.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have some ideas, and desire to share them with me, please do! If you want more, telll me. Thankyou all so much.


End file.
